In submarines it is necessary to install inside the tower, also referred to as the "sail", projecting from the top of the hull, devices for raising sensing, monitoring and transmission equipment and the like, which must be brought from a non-operating position, inside the tower itself, into a working position, outside the tower, so as to allow, for example, a sensor to be brought outside the surface of the water, while keeping the submarine submerged so as to avoid being seen.
Raising and lowering devices designed to perform this movement are also known, said devices being fixed, independently of one another, both to the hull of the submarine and to the strong part of the tower structure so as to transmit to the structure itself both the axial forces to and the transverse forces which the raising devices are subject when they are raised, on account of their hydrodynamic resistance.
It is also known that these solutions which represent the state of the art require difficult installation and setting-up operations on board the submarine for correct alignment of the movable raising elements.